Cicatriz de lado a lado
by AliceMlfy
Summary: ... y aquella cicatriz lo acompañará de por vida. Slash/Yaoi


Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible SOLO en **Fanfiction. Net,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).**

 **Di no al plagio**

 ***ADVERTENCIA* Historia Slash/Yaoi.**

 **Si no les agrada este tipo de temáticas, no las lean.**

 ***DEDICADO* a las locas del del grupo "Eso que QUEREMOS saber" de Whatsapp... han subido el naimo de mi alma chicas XD**

 **y me pervierten ¬¬**

* * *

Cicatrices de lado a Lado

El dosel estaba corrido. Estaba tan oscura aquella noche sin luna que no se distinguía ningún color en la torre de Gryffindor, específicamente, en la habitación de varones.

Ron se despertó al sentir su dosel siendo abierto, con cuidado, y luego vuelto a cerrar. ¿Lavender, quizás? Sintió cómo alguien se colaba a su lado, y se acurrucaba en su espalda. Un brazo rodeó su cintura y sintió cómo tomaban su mano. Era grande, como la de él… Era él.

Ron se dio media vuelta y pudo contemplar, con dificultad, los ojos grises a su lado.

― Neville— susurró.

― Hola— respondió del mismo modo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Te extrañaba— susurró, ocultándose en su pecho.

Ron lo abrazó fuerte. En ese séptimo año había descubierto lo que sentía por ese muchacho, y que más que admiración, fue un golpe directo al corazón. Ron tenía un romance con Lavender que había llevado a ser más que solo eso, a tal punto que le había propuesto matrimonio. Esta era la última noche en Hogwarts antes de la graduación. Última noche estaban juntos.

Por el lado de Neville había comenzado con Hanna Abbott, la prefecta de Hufflepuff. Se sentía enamorado, pero nunca como cuando estaba con Ron. Era tan extraño para él.

― ¿Y si nos vamos?—dijo de repente Ron. Neville tomó la varita e insonorizó la habitación.

― ¿Qué dirá tu familia?, ¿Y la mía?

― No me importa.

― ¿Estás seguro?

Ron pareció pensarlo. Lo abrazó más fuerte pero levantó el rostro del chico. Se había vuelto tan apuesto. Tenía la cara surcada por un par de cicatrices finas y el lado derecho de su labio inferior con una marca más visible. Se acercó y besó aquella cicatriz de guerra, al tiempo de que Neville respondía el beso y tocaba sus brazos. Las marcas de las cicatrices de ron, los tentáculos marcados, estaban completamente sanados, sin embargo, quedaban rastros de ellas al tacto.

Ron no pudo contenerse más y gimió primero, y ese era su señal. Neville se coloco delicadamente sobre él a tiempo que Ron levantaba las caderas del colchón para que el muchacho de ojos grises le bajara los pantalones. La erección de ambos era más que visible y gimieron ambos al sentir su intimidad ardiente sobre la del otro.

― Te toca hoy… perdiste.

― Siempre haces trampa— dijo Ron entre el beso—. Tocas mis cicatrices y siento que exploto.

― Pasa lo mismo— y diciendo esto, sintió como Ron bajaba su pantalón mientras él mismo quitaba su camiseta y se encargaba de la del pelirrojo.

El pelinegro besó a su compañero con desesperación. Un par de lágrimas salieron de él. Sabía que Ron lo notaría, pero no dijo nada, quizás él compartía su sentimiento; esta sería la última vez.

Neville tomó la varita y apuntó la parte baja de su compañero. Neville se posicionó donde debía y sabiendo que el hechizo funcionaría, lo penetró con suavidad. Ron gruño un poco. El hechizo aminoraba el dolor pero no del todo.

Estaban juntos, era todo lo que importaba.

― Quiero quedarme contigo— dijo Neville, exteriorizando lo que sentía.

― Escapémonos.

― Seamos solo uno

― Siempre.

El juego y vaivén de besos, palabras, llanto y gemidos, fue subiendo de tono, hasta que ambos derramaron su semilla, al mismo tiempo. Ron en el estómago de Neville y él, dentro de su pelirrojo. Neville, entre su orgasmo, tomó la muñeca derecha de ron y arañó con fuerza, haciendo que el pelirrojo gritara su orgasmo.

Los besos no cesaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Neville tomó su varita y con un movimiento, ambos estaban de nuevo vestidos. Un último beso en el adormilado Ron y Neville se levantó de la cama. Miró al durmiente pelirrojo y corrió el dosel.

* * *

La celebración de final de curso había sido linda. Hermione había salido destacada con honores y recibió el título oficial de "La bruja más brillante de su generación" que hacía 100 años que no se daba. Todos lo sabían, no fue sorpresa. Se sentó al lado de su novio, el otro premio Anual, pero a Ron ya no le importaba si Mione estaba con el imbécil de Malfoy… Él tenía otros ojos grises en mente… unos ojos grises que miraban a los verdes de Abbott con cariño. El miraba a su lado. Los azules de Lavender lo miraban con cariño. Ron no pudo más que besar el tope de su cabello y seguir mirando el rededor.

Miró su muñeca derecha. La herida que había hecho en él era profunda y dejaría una cicatriz de lado a lado en su muñeca. En su vida… en su corazón.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Es primera vez que escribo un Slash explícito. La verdad es que fue un pequeño desafío y no tiene continuación.

besos!

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres ADM


End file.
